El camino
by HarvelleWick
Summary: Dicen que para ir de Camp Jaha a Mount Weather se tardan unas seis horas. Él las recorrió con aquello que amaba entre sus brazos... Hola, este es mi primer fic de The 100. Si no te gusta la pareja Raven/Wick o básicamente vienes a criticar de forma destructiva te recomiendo que te no comentes. Todo comentario constructivo será bien recibido. Gracias por leer :D
1. Primera y segunda hora

"**El camino bajo las estrellas"**

Dicen que para ir de Camp Jaha a Mount Weather se tardan unas seis horas. Él las recorrió con aquello que amaba entre sus brazos.

_Primera hora_

El ambiente era festivo, pero no demasiado. Los supervivientes de la batalla de Mount Weather charlaban con cierto ánimo mientras que sus pensamientos bailaban entre la naturaleza que les envolvía y los últimos días en los que se habían sucedido un sabotaje, una traición y una liberación, precedida de una matanza.

Todos mantenían en sus mentes las imágenes de sus compañeros en la mesa de camilla o los cadáveres dispersos por toda la fortaleza horadada en la roca. Para Kyle Wick, la imagen que no se iba de su cabeza erala de la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, Raven Reyes, mirándole, suplicándole sin decir nada que la salvara de la tortura a la que la iban a someter. Cuando Clarke, Bellamy y Monty permitieron la entrada de aire exterior, irradiando la sala y acabando con cada habitante de aquel complejo subterráneo salvo aquellos que tenían ya médulas óseas trasplantadas, arrancó una manga de su camiseta y la sumergió en una botella de vino, que formaba parte del botín del saqueo que llevaron a cabo todos los ex-habitantes del Arca, antes de emplearla para tapar el boquete que había en la pierna de la muchacha. Fue el único momento en el que la joven mecánica no estuvo en los brazos del ingeniero en esas seis horas.

Envuelta en su chaqueta roja, durmiendo entre sus brazos y empleando su pecho como almohada, la chica se aquejaba de la herida de su pierna. Mientras, el hombre se quejaba, en voz baja, de las lesiones producidas por la explosión en la que prometió no abandonarla, que no había la menor posibilidad de que lo hiciera. Raven notaba el ritmo de aquel éxodo hacia la que era su casa en la Tierra mientras pensaba, algo adormecida, en todo lo que había pasado con Wick en tan poco tiempo; el momento de euforia en el que sus labios casi se juntaron; cuando ya lo hicieron; cuando aquello que se unió fueron sus cuerpos; como se fue de aquella habitación llena de pizarras, repletas de ecuaciones estequiométricas, temiendo que aquel reactivo que había introducido en la reacción de su vida la desajustara; cuando lloró por Finn dos horas al recordar al chico y su muerte; cuando fue con el ingeniero a la presa; y, por último, ese instante, entre los escombros, con la pierna destrozada, en el que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de ella, no que la sometiera, ni la tirara cual papel mojado si veía a una rubia, sino que estuviera con ella cuando no podía hacer algo por sí misma y ese alguien, como estaba comprobando... Era Kyle Wick. Y al percatarse de eso, se durmió.

_Segunda hora_

Las piernas le dolían. Notaba como sus brazos se cansaban después de tanto tiempo sujetándola, pero ver la cara de Raven durmiendo contra él, viendo como sonreía en sus sueños, le daba fuerzas para continuar caminando en ese atardecer que dotaba a los cabellos negros de la muchacha de un brillo cobrizo, casi de fuego. Charlaba, animado, con Lincoln y Octavia mientras miraba, de vez en cuando, el vendaje improvisado que comprimía la herida de la mecánica.

-Llevas a Raven en tus brazos desde que te hemos visto, déjame cargar con ella. Los guerreros heridos deben ser cargados por todo aquel que ha combatido si han luchado con honor... Como ella. Es una costumbre de los que hablamos Trigedasleng -dijo Lincoln con una cortesía que no se esperaba el mecánico que pudieran tener los Grounders

-No, estoy bien. Gracias. Puedo llevarla todo el tiempo que haga falta -respondió con una sonrisa a la oferta

Octavia sonrió e hizo un gesto a Lincoln para que desistiera, cruzando sus miradas con una cierta complicidad. Los dos habían llegado a un punto en el que daba igual que idioma hablaran, incluso con un cruce de miradas podían decirse todo lo necesario.

-Está bien -concluyó la hermana Blake- Pero en cuanto te flaqueen las piernas, no podrás permitir que Lincoln cargue con ella

-Ella no es ninguna carga -sentenció- y puedo aguantar -Terminó, esbozando una sonrisa

La pareja de guerreros volvió a intercambiar la misma mirada que hacía un segundo, sonriéndose al ver que ocurría entre la mecánica y el ingeniero. Continuaron su conversación por el punto que la habían dejado antes de que hablaran de Raven. Hablaban de las nubes ácidas, de Tondc y de las mariposas incandescentes, brillantes, que Octavia vio al poco de bajar al Planeta Azul y que ahora aparecían en las copas de los árboles conforme el sol se escondía.

Una se posó sobre la frente de Raven y aquella imagen pura, casi irreductible, dio fuerzas al ingeniero para llevarla todavía más tiempo, sin que le importara el dolor que recorría, de vez en cuando, cada fibra de su cuerpo.


	2. Tercera hora

_Tercera hora_

Las alas de las mariposas se confundían con el brillo de las estrellas, el brillo de aquella inmensidad oscura de la que provenían. Como si el manto de la noche fuera un peso que le impedía avanzar, Wick continuaba la caminata con la mecánica en sus brazos mientras, poco a poco, se acercaba al final de la hilera donde estaban los más heridos de la batalla.

Sus piernas, que se mantenían con una fuerza de la que desconocía su precedencia, le iban conduciendo a la camilla donde estaba Abby Griffin y, a su lado, como una sombra que no se despegaba del cuerpo cuya silueta formaba, estaba Marcus Kane, con un aspecto algo demacrado. Tanto Wick como Marcus se hicieron buenos amigos tras el episodio en el arca desde el cual el ingeniero le debe mucho a Kane, tanto como su vida.

Se acerca paulatinamente a los dos, que le recordaban de alguna manera a Bellamy y a Clarke y se habitúa al paso de la camilla, con el fin de que la conversación no resultara violenta. Como era evidente, la conversación giraría en torno a esas dos mujeres que habían dado su integridad física ese día y que yacían durmientes, una en los brazos de un hombre que no quería soltarla y otra en una camilla de la que su ángel de la guarda de cabellos negros no se había separado ni un momento.

-Las dos son valientes. Ésto no es nada para ellas -comentó Kane mientras pasaba su mano por un mechón de pelo suelto de Abby.

-Las dos no necesitan a nadie para demostrar lo fuertes que son. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado estos meses han sabido mantenerse en pie -responde Wick, acariciando el dorso de la mano de Raven con una sonrisa suave en sus labios

-Temía perderla en la camilla. La tomaron antes de tiempo solo porque Clarke tomó esa decisión y... -la voz de Kane se rompió antes de terminar la frase. Tenía la mirada absorta en aquella mujer con la que había compartido tantos momentos en el Arca y de la cual había encontrado sentimientos encontrados

El joven ingeniero suelta un suspiro de cierta pena, observando como ellos no eran los únicos que habían desarrollado un vínculo fuerte durante esos días manchados de sangre.

-Yo no temía perderla -dijo, acariciando su mano otra vez- Lo que más me hizo sufrir, lo que hizo que mi alma se rompiera en cachitos fue verla ahí, en la carita, mirándome, pidiéndome ayuda y no pude hacer nada. En la presa le prometí una cosa que incumplí ahí, solo espero que pueda perdonarme

Aquella respuesta en tono solemne, cargada de pena, fue escuchada por la ingeniera que, aprovechando que estaba muy cómoda en los brazos de Wick decidió aprovechar un poco más. Cuando le oye decir eso, tiene el ligero impulso de besar la mano que acariciaba la suya, como si estuviera recién levantada.

-Malditos ingenieros. Siempre creen que el principio A deriva en B. No necesitas pedirme perdón por nada. Te vi intentarlo, te vi preocupándote por mí. Es algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba -respondió la chica, en un tono somnoliento, alzándose un momento para besar los labios del ingeniero en un arrebato.

No había pasión, no había lujuria, era un beso casto cargado de una única intención: demostrar al chico que apreciaba todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Que veía en él algo más que un cuerpo bonito. Veía algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo: la posibilidad de tener alguien a su lado con quien compartirlo todo, no solo el aspecto carnal de la relación.

El ingeniero lo correspondió, bajo la atenta mirada de Kane que asentía ligeramente. La abraza, aprovechando la posición en la que están y sonríe, por primera vez en tres horas.

-Malditas mecánicas. Creen que todo se puede reparar pegando un par de piezas... Aunque esta vez se arregle -dijo, devolviendo el comentario a Raven mientras ahora acariciaba su melena.

Conforme la conversación avanzaba, seguían caminando. En un tramo del camino, la rodilla del ingeniero hizo un ligero movimiento brusco, que hizo que la hincara en el suelo. En ese momento, la mecánica trató de salir de los brazos de Wick, al darse cuenta de lo cansado que estaba, pero éste la retenía con todas sus fuerzas, irguiéndose.

-No pienso dejarte andar. No hoy. Necesitas descansar. Tus piernas ya han sufrido bastante -comentaba con un leve hilo de voz, fruto del cansancio.

-No, Kyle, para. Si estás así no puedo dejar que te sigas tratando de esa forma. Te vas a hacer daño y vas a necesitar ayuda médica -respondía la chica, muy preocupada.

-Raven... No pienso dejarte. Si mis piernas fallan, es porque no son lo bastante fuertes para ayudarte el día que no puedas andar por ti sola.

La chica se calla durante una fracción de segundo, mientras asimila las palabras de Wick. Los ojos de la mecánica brillan con una intensidad parecida a la de las estrellas que rodeaban el que fue su lugar de origen, pero no porque fueran parte del firmamento, sino porque su corazón, dolorido después de tantas tragedias en aquel suelo, veía por fin que era correspondido por un alma que cargaba con ella ya tres horas sin descanso.


End file.
